nwod_in_loco_parentisfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuller Lancaster
Andrew Fuller Lancaster III Uragarum, ''former ''Elodoth Iminir Lodge of Salvation Former Beta of Los Pobladores Officer III, Los Angeles Police Department K-9 Platoon Background Drew Lancaster was born Thursday, May 5, 1983, to a prominent family in North Carolina. Given from wealth, power, and prestige, they Lancaster Clan was known to be the absolute power in the area. What everyone did not know was the family had another reputation as well. Their urugarum bloodline served as breeding stock to the Tzuumfin (Ivory Claws). Raised among that tradition with the knowledge of his potential birthright, the handsome and charismatic young man was groomed into positions of authority to get him ready for the mantle of leadership that he would inherit as first born. He became a cop, first deputy, then sheriff, earning healthy amounts of fear and respect in equal measure. When his First Change was upon him, his father and grandfather inducted him to the ranks of the Anshega in the cruel traditions of their forebears. When it was done, he was given his first assignment. Another of the Pure had turned his back on his kin. Not only had he done so, he had embraced the ways of the Forsaken. To return to Mother Luna? There is no greater offence. It was Drew's task to hunt down this traitor and kill him. Intelligent and resourceful, the job was easy... or it should have been... would have been, had he not met Raina. Raina was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his entire life. He got to know her in his attempt to get close to her father. His mission was no longer important to him, so he revealed to her the plot to kill William Freeman (née William Walker, he chose his new surname as an additional slight against his former packmates). Enraged by the violation of his trust and for using his daughter, Drew and he were locked in a battle to the death when their lover and daughter, respectively, said something that gave two Gauru enough pause to stop the fight and regain their faculties... she was pregnant. Bill had regained enough of Mother Luna's favor to be adopted into the Iminir. Few remained that knew the rites to restore so great a boon, fewer still, the auspice denied or stripped them. Bill was one such who knew the former. He was able to conceal Drew's presence from his family because he, himself, belonged to the Lodge of Salvation. Dedicated exclusively to converting the Pure, they operate frequently in secrecy, for both the Pure and their Forsaken brothers do not understand their ways. With no small amount of effort and pain, the Ivory Claw was stripped of his Renown and born anew. It was not without cost, though. In the final moments of the ritual, he lashed out in blinding pain, killing the man who saved his life. Their relationship strained, Drew was nonetheless able to convince the mother of his child to flee with him. Running as far away from his damned legacy as possible, they came to Los Angeles. It was here that he met him, the legendary Alpha of the Los Pobladores pack. This potent warrior known as Typhon, Slayer-of-Apep, welcomed Drew into the fold. The ancient and mysterious werewolf enacted the lost rite to restore Drew's moon, and the blessing of the Elunim that he had never known was now his. He was "The Walker Between", and the nickname was twofold apropos for him. It was not only a reference to those who shared his Half Moon auspice, but for his existence between Forsaken and Pure. These two men had profoundly changed Drew's life. In honor of his father-in-law's sacrifice and in appreciation for all that his Alpha, whom Drew thought of as a surrogate father, had done for him, he named his own child Christian (Chris) Walker. It was a name that none would know for several more years... when his past finally caught up with him.. When the Alpha departed on some unknown quest across the Gauntlet into the Shadow, it was generally assumed that Drew (now simply "Walker"), as Beta, would take his place. That was not to be the case, though, when Mother Luna herself appeared to him, proclaiming Typhon's trueborn son, Noah Christian, would succeed him. The boy (at that time, for he was but a few years younger than Walker) was prophecized to be the true heir to Father Wolf. He was tasked with protecting Noah until his own First Change came, and Walker meant to do just that, even to dismay of the bulk of the pack. Omens or not, they were unwilling to place faith in the untested Wolf-Blood, and one-by-one they left, until only a handful remained. The deserters either left the area or went onto form their own packs. Division and instability bred opportunity for the Pure, who came not only in search of Walker but opportunity to wipe out their hated enemies. In due course, every "rival" Forsaken pack was exterminated. The death toll has grown, of late, with the murder of Raina. In addition, they have taken Chris. In hopes of drawing the Anshega out, Walker isn't running any longer... he's not Walker any longer. Reclaiming his name, he's gone so far as to use the family name of Fuller instead of Drew, knowing that the slight will enrage his father and grandfather all the more. Desperate to find his son, he will nonetheless not abandon his sacred duty to Noah and the pack, so he looks for ways to both protect his Alpha and take back his family... and his revenge. After the death of his father, he learned that his auspice had been a gift from the Dead Wolf Evan Cord. He paid it forward, sacrificing his Urdaga nature to resurrect his fallen Alpha. Settling back once again into his Wolf-Blooded existence, he maintains his ties to his pack, perhaps strengthened because of his son's inheritance of the role of Half Moon Storm Lord and his relationship with Noah. He has returned to law enforcement as a member of the LAPD K-9 Platoon, and he keeps a constant watch out for the inevitable retribution of his grandfather. Description When he first arrived in Los Angeles, his 6'1" seeming was lean, almost gaunt. Since that time, though, he has packed on a significant amount of muscle. With piercing blue eyes and chiseled features, he would be considered classically handsome by most, but he seems disinterested in any such affectatious displays. His dress is typically very casual, and he can be seen with varying degrees of facial hair as often as not. He dark hair is sometimes shaved to the scalp, and at other times, it grows to a wild length, revealing how wavy it is if unkempt. In Twilight, the silver-branded cuts, nearly invisible on his skin otherwise, flared to life, intermingling with those bestowed by his deeds. Silver shone among silver, darkening his present with his past, his time as one of the Pure leaving their indelible scars. It is perhaps, no wonder then, why his shapeshifted forms were shaded primarily the purest silver, rather than simply the normal dark hair of his Hishu. The eyes, however, though obviously more reflective of moonlight in his other forms, remained identifiably him, both in color and scrutiny. Relations & Contacts PCs *'Brenn' - Fuller doesn't know much about the Changeling from his meetings with her in the past. She's extremely hard to read, but her willingness to fight something like a crazed half-vampire for something like the fate of the world tells him all that he really needs to know. She was wounded in the fight with Gabriel but still managed to walk away. That means she has some skill in combat. Hopefully, it will be enough. *'Clay Danvers' - The Ithaeur Bone Shadow has been with the pack longer than any of the Uratha who remain, save Fuller himself. He is a trusted advisor, providing sage advice in the the realms of all things mystic. His years with the pack seem to have jaded him somewhat. He redresses the others with the voice of an elder, but he seems to forget that part of the Oath says that the High must respect the Low as well. If he doesn't learn to tread that fine line a little better, his spirit will suffer for it. *'Evan Cord' - A Dead Wolf, so even the spirits acknowledge the former uragarum as part of the pack. After learning of the vampire's role in returning him to Mother Luna's favor, as well as his constant vigilance in safeguarding Noah, he no longer harbors any jealous resentment and is slowly coming to view him as a brother figure as well, not just a pack member. *'Josh Mackenzie' - The rock star is pretty, talented, and possed of an amazing devotion to the pack that nearly got himself killed in their first outing. Willing to die for others, however, is a great way of making a first impression, and Fuller thinks very highly of this younger Forsaken, perhaps even moreso than his opinion of the others, not for his skills or abilities, but for his heart. *'Kyle Samson' - Although Fuller expected a dramatic confrontation with the Hiriraka based on both men's history with the Pure, the Hunter in Darkness seemed to recognize enough kinship within him to push past it. Though far from the most passive voice in the pack now, he is clearly capable, having probably racked up more Anshega kills than the rest of the pack combined. There is much to be learned from him. Likewise, there is much he can learn from the pack if he is willing. *'Raul Bryant' - The Rahu Blood Talon is a skilled fighter, versed in varied fighting styles, but his preference of over exercising them in Hishu could pose a problem if he's reluctant to use their other gifts until it's too late. He remains a disembodied part of this pack, lending arm readily but voice almost never. It's hard to wonder if he hasn't regretted staying with the pack after Seth's departure. *'Senzei Yunshan' - A vampire as quiet as Rock, he is Evan's partner. He is not as omnipresent as the Dead Wolf, but his loyalty to the Gangrel extends to the pack as well, so Fuller has come to trust him.. NPCs *'Chris Lancaster' - Fuller's son by Raina Freeman, like her, he lost his life to the vendettas of the Lancaster Clan but was resurrected, taking Fuller's place as the Elodoth Storm Lord of the pack. *'Noah Christian' - The Namm-Dar Alpha has gone from simple charge to friend and confidant and now more. Fuller would still willingly lay down his life for him, with or without Mother Luna's dictum. Miscellaneous Equipment Dodge Charger Patrol Car, Handcuffs, Flex Cuffs, Ballistic Helmet, Taser X26, Tactical Vest, Air Gas Mask, Motorola Radio, Pelican Flashlight, Beretta 92FS, Glock 22, Smith & Wesson Model 442 .38 caliber, Benelli M4 Super 90 Quotes "Call no whelp of lesser blood your brother or sister." (Ivory Claws) "Allow no one to witness or tend to your weakness." (Storm Lords) Category:Werewolves